There are numerous types of culinary whisk in the market. Traditional culinary whisks generally comprise a utility portion made of a number of metal wire loops at one end and the utility portion is secured to a handle at the other end. In use, a user would hold on to the handle and use the utility to mix foodstuffs in a container. Although the use of metal wires is desirable to the extent that they are flexible and durable, they are not suitable if the container in which the foodstuff to be mixed is a non-stick container having a non-stick layer or Teflon layer. This is because in a whisking motion the metal wires would inevitably scratch the non-stick layer and would not only damage the container but also cause contamination of the food to be mixed.
The present invention seeks to not only address the problem of scratching but also seek to maintain a high level of efficiency to a whisking operation and/or improve the durability of the whisk, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.